Michael Breaks Baby Bop's Tricycle (SuperMalechi's Version)
Michael Breaks Baby Bop's Tricycle is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on October 12, 1993. Plot When Michael accidentally breaks Baby Bop's Tricycle, she is crying. So, Darth Vader and the kids help BJ fix Baby Bop's Tricycle. Cast *Darth Vader *BJ *Baby Bop *Michael *Tina *Luci *Derek *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Stacy *Whitney *Julie *David *Jason *Carlos Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #A Bicycle Built for Two #What a Big Mistake! #It's Okay to Cry #The Construction Song #Castles So High #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #The Clapping Song #The Wheels on the Bus #The More We Work Together #I'm a Builder #We Can Fix #Fix Baby Bop's Tricycle #Imperial March #If You're Happy and You Know It #Look At Me, I'm Three #By Myself #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The version of "I Love You" *This group *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from *After the song "It's a Beautiful Day", the kids are Barney's voice before coming to life. *One of the times the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *The magic where Barney comes to life used in this home video was also seen in "Season 2". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Stop, Look & Be Safe". *When Michael says "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" to Barney and the other kids, the sound clips are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi Michael!", Barney's "Hi Michael!" *When Baby Bop screams before she sees Michael breaking her tricycle, her screams are the same as Rey's from Star Wars: The Force Awakens *The same cries that Baby Bop cries used in this home video were similar to Chuckie's cries. *When Baby Bop cries as Barney hears her crying in the classroom, *When Baby Bop cries about her broken tricycle, her cries are the sames as Homer Simpson's except pitched up to +5 *When Baby Bop continues crying about her broken tricycle,her cries are the same as Penny Ling's from Littlest Pet Shop *When Baby Bop continues crying about her broken tricycle after she sobs out "And Now my tricycle is ruined, and If my tricycle is broken, I'm not gonna ride it again, and if I;m not gonna ride it again, everybody will be mad!", *After the song "It's Okay to Cry", Baby Bop starts to cry again, and then, Darth Vader gives her a Kleenex to make her feel better, a baby sippy cup of chocolate milk to make her feel better, and a happy cuddly teddy bear to make her feel better, too. *When Baby Bop cries again about her broken tricycle, her cries are the same as Dobby from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *When Baby Bop continues crying again about her broken tricycle, *When Baby Bop continues crying again about her broken tricycle after she sobs out " *Before the song "The More We Work Together", Baby Bop starts to cry again some more about her broken tricycle. *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells the kids that there's a big city bus called "Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour" that we can ride on, and then, Barney uses magic to put his city bus driver hat appear on his head. *The same city bus driver's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!". *When Darth Vader says "Ta-DA!" after he uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when *When the kids shout "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, Kathy's "Wow!" was taken from * * * * * *After the song "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave the school playground to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from *This video was filmed in *The preview for this video is announced by Baby Bop, which who is voiced by Julie Johnson, which also uses her Season 2-3 voice, and she works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada, and the same Baby Bop's voice used for the preview for this video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". Category:1993 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos